Didact Rises
Plot The gang are in a bit of a pickle when they encountered Didact after they were captured on Halo Installation 03. Transcript *(Episode begins with Bart's eyes glowing bright yellow) *'Bart': Where are we? *'Zack': Don't you remember, a pack of Prometheans captured us and all the sudden, we're taken to this Forerunner installation. *'Bart': Yeah, you're right. Sorry. (Rubs his spikey hair) My mind is a bit fuzzy. *'Rowan': Why did the Prometheans captured us for? *'Ezra': I have no idea, Rowan. *'Zack': Most of the Promethean have reasons as they work for the Empire by killing us heroes, but why bringing us here in the Installation? *'???': Maybe its because its the question that I would anwser. (The figure approaches, revealed to be Didact) Maybe I'm the reason why my own Prometheans brought you here! *'Master Chief': That was a minor answer! (Aims his Assault Riffle at Didact, but he lets his hand out , causing the Assault Riffle to float. As Didact made his hand into a fist, the Assaut Ma Riffle burns into ashes) Damn it! *'Didact': Next time I will burn your lives into a pile of composed ashes if any of you tried to attempt to stop me. *'Thel': We won't. *'Didact': Good. *(Didact walks away) *'Thel': We are going to need to do something about stopping Didact, somehow. *'Master Chief': Steven, any ideas on how to stop out Didact? Because he might be able to eradicate everyone who is good. *'Steven': I don't know. These cells are made out of metal. Garnet: Only a powerful fusion can destroy it. Pearl: But who's gonna fuse? *'Steven': How about me, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst? *'Pearl': Why? *'Steven': To fuse the four of us. We're the Crystal Gems. *'Garnet': Oh, okay. *(Steven, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst fuse) *(A Promethean Knight appears as he destroys the fuse, then teleports away) *'Mordecai': Seems like the Prometheans can easily detect our escape plans. *'Rigby': Yep. That's a one who destroyed the fuse of Steven, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. *'Dan Zembrovski': I don't get it. How did the Prometheans detect our escape plans, anyway? *'Zander': I have no idea, Dan. *'Garnet': Don't worry. We got a secret weapon with us. *(They show them a Bismuth in Gem form) *(Bismuth's glowing and Bismuth is back) *'Steven': Bismuth?! No way. You never take me alive. *'Bismuth': Steven, wait. I came here for a apology. *'Steven': What for? *'Bismuth': For shatter you and thought your mother, Rose is in disguise. *'Steven': It's okay, Bismuth. I accept for your better apology. But why would you shatter me? *'Bismuth': I don't know. What got in to me. I thought you were someone else. I just can't stop myself. *'Garnet': It's okay, Bismuth. We're here for you. *'Master Chief': We also need to find a way to stop Didact, otherwise he might allow the Empire to have victory. *'Rowan': Wait, Rowan, did Mordecai gave you a lightsaber? *'Zack': Yeah, you're right, Rowan. He did. I could use a lightsaber to cut down the prison cells. *'Master Chief': Good idea, Zack. Get us out of here. *'Zack': You got it. *(Zack activates his lightsaber to cut down the prison cells) *'Zack': Let's go. *'All': Right! *'Kordi': Now time to slaughter them. *(The gang slaughter the Promethean Knights) *'Leonardo': We did it. Let's go find Didact. *'All': Right! Trivia *Bismuth apologizes to Steven for almost shattering him and thought he was Rose in disguise. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Long Hour Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United